Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
The present trend of electronic devices is increased performance at reduced cost. The component manufacturers, therefore, must continue to increase the performance of their devices while decreasing the cost to manufacture them.
One way to increase a flash memory device's density while lowering its manufacturing cost is to use multiple level cells (MLC). Such a device stores two logical bits per physical cell. This reduces the overall cost of the memory. NAND flash memory devices are designed to operate in either one of two configurations on the same die: single bit per cell (SBC) or MLC. The selection of the configuration is done at the factory when the die is manufactured through a metal mask or a programmable fuse option.
However, an MLC die, while having improved cost versus density, has drawbacks relative to performance. Both the programming and read operations can become slower for an MLC die. Therefore, the user typically has to choose between having high memory density at low cost and lower memory density with higher performance.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a memory system that combines the attributes of both MLC and SBC.